Family,Friends and other Problems
by Lovatic Loves Criminal Minds
Summary: AU. Lorena,Sam and Mia are all foster children,they are also best friends and they go through a lot together.Lorena and Sam both fall for the same guy,Mia made out with a Rockstar and their friendship is about to break apart..[Couples are Naley,Leyton and Brulian]
1. Chapter 1

Nathan and Haley sat on the kitchen table for dinner, with their 12 year old son James "Jamie" Lucas Scott, 8 year old Lydia Bob Scott and their foster daughter Lorena Kayla Anderson who is 15 years old. She is living with them for 6 years now. One Lorena´s 16 Birthday they want to ask her if she wants to be adopted by them. Nathan and Haley already love her like they love Jamie and Lydia.

Lorena wasn´t touching her food. She just stared at her hands.

"Lorena,sweetie are you okay?" Haley asked her foster daughter. Lorena looked up from her hands and looked at Haley.

"I am fine." She answered and faked a smile. But of course she wasn´t fine, she couldn´t understand that Haley and Nathan still hadn´t adopted her. She was living with them for six years now but she didn´t felt like a part of the family since people had made fun of her because she doesn´t have a mom and a dad, well actually she had called Haley and Nathan mom and dad, but stopped after she got teased about not living with her birth parents. No one really knew what had happened to Lorenas parents, well Haley, Nathan and their friends knew and Lorena knew it of course. Her parents both were drug addicts and both were in prison. Both died from an overdose just some months after Lorena was born. She then had five different foster parents before she came to live with Nathan and Haley.

"Do you wanna go to the studio with me and help me to record my new single?" Haley asked Lorena, because Lorena loved hanging out with Haley and she loved music.

"Umm I don´t feel very well today so I go to bed early." She said and Nathan looked at her with worry written all over his face.

"Honey you can go upstairs and get some rest If you want." Nathan told his foster daughter.

"Thank you."She stood up and walked upstairs.

Brooke sat at the table with her Husband Julian. Her 7 year old twins Davis Nathan and Jude Clayton Baker. Their 15 year old foster daughter Samantha "Sam" Olivia Walker just got home from Skate Camp. She is best friends with Lorena but the two both fell for the same guy and kind of drifted apart.

Samantha´s parents gave her up for adoption because they both were 14 when Sam was born. She was in some foster homes with Lorena. She was sad because she was with Julian and Brooke for 5 years now and they still hadn´t adopted her. That was her biggest wish to be adopted by them.

Sam just took some tiny bites of her food.

"I don´t feel well. I go to my room and lay down." She said and walked upstairs. Julian looked worried at his wife.

"I will talk to her after we finished dinner." Brooke told him and looked pretty worried too.

"Mom? Is Sammy okay?" Jude asked his mother.

"I hope so buddy." She answered him.

The next day at the park, Sam was hanging out with her friend Mia Catalano. Who was kind of Lorena´s cousin because she was the foster daughter of Lucas and Peyton Scott. Lucas was Nathans older brother.

"Have you been talking to Lorena lately?" Mia asked Sam. Sam was shaking her head no.

"No I haven´t. We are not talking to eachother since the Quentin Fields thing, you know."Sam told her.

"Right, you both want him. But he has a girlfriend!" Mia reminded her.

"I know, I know." Sam sighed softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Mia was singing to her 7 year younger foster sister Sawyer Brooke Scott and her foster brothers Taylor Keith Scott and Brian Andy Scott, they are 5 years old. Lucas and Peyton walked into the room.

"Mia sweetie can we talk to you?" Peyton said, with a worried tone in her voice and Lucas looked pretty concerned. Mia followed her parents into the living room.

"Yes. What is going on?" Mia asked with worry in her eyes.

"Lorena went missing. She didn´t came home from her soccer practice and the police found blood on the street and her mobile phone." Lucas told her.

"Is it Lorena´s blood?" Mia asked with teary eyes. She was worried about her best friend, who also was her foster cousin.

"The police doesn´t know it yet. Haley will call when they know more." Peyton explained.

"Okay." Mia answered. She looked down at her hands and Peyton pulled her into her arms.

At the same time with Haley, Nathan, Jamie and Lydia….

The four sat on the couch in the living room.

"Mommy Rena comes back home soon, right?" Lydia asked her mother. Haley looked at her youngest child.

"I hope so baby girl!" Haley said with tears streaming down her face. Nathan rubbed Haley´s back softly. He was really worried about his oldest child.

"I call uncle Skills and look for her with him!" Jamie answered.

"Uncle Skills already knows, he is looking around town with Mouth and Millie." Nathan explained

"Oh, then I asked Uncle Chase if he and Chuck help me to find her." Jamie pulled out his new iPhone and called Chase.

"Uncle Chase? Can you and Chuck help me to find Lorena?" Jamie explained the situation to him.

"Yes of course. We pick you up in twenty minutes." Chase told him and hung up the phone.

Brooke and Julian were now looking for Sam, because she run away after they had told her that Lorena went missing.

"Julian I am worried about Sam and Lorena." Brooke said, she was in tears. Julian rubbed his wife´s back.

"I know honey but the police is doing everything they can to find Lorena and I kind of have a feeling that I know where to find Sam." Julian told Brooke gently.

"Where?" Brooke asked and sniffled cutely.

"The Skate park." Julian said. Brooke nodded her head.

"You are probably right Julian." She answered and took his hand in hers as they walked to the skate park. Julian was right. They actually found Sam at the skate park. They sat next to her.

"Honey you can´t just run away. We were worried sick about you." Brooke said.

"I am sorry." Sam answered and was biting her bottom lip.

"You can talk to us about your feelings Samson!" Julian told his foster daughter softly and rubbed her back.

"I am just scared that I am never going to see her again. The last thing I said to her was that she is selfish." Sam sobbed out and was hiding her face in Brookes shoulder now. Brooke glanced over to Julian and held her daughter close.

"Sweetie the police will find her." Brooke answered.

"Yeah but the question is if they still find her alive or dead." Samantha cried into Brookes shoulder.

The phone rung and Nathan picked up the phone.

"Nathan Scott?!"He answered the phone.

"Mr. Scott the blood isn´t your foster daughters blood so that is a good thing." The police officer said.

"Thank god. Please find her. My wife and I are so worried about our daughter." Nathan sniffled softly.

"We will do our best." The police officer told him.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days later Lorena was still missing and Haley was a mess. She didn´t sleep much, she wasn´t eating at all and she hadn´t spoken much. Nathan, Julian and Lucas were out looking for Lorena. Sam and Mia both sat in the kitchen of the Baker household. Jamie, Lydia, Jude, Davis, Sawyer and Taylor were playing in the twins room while Haley, Brooke and Peyton sat in the living room.

"I am sure, they will find her, Hales." Peyton said softly and rubbed Haley´s back. Haley didn´t say anything, she just cried silently.

"Peyton is right!" Brooke answered softly and rubbed Haley´s knee softly.

"I want my baby back." She suddenly blurted out.

"And you will get her back Haley." Peyton told her.

"You don´t know that." Haley let out a whimper.

" Lorena is a pretty though girl, so I am pretty sure she will be fine." Peyton told her sister-in-law.

"I hope so." Haley sniffled.

"She has been through a lot already ,I am so scared!" Haley admitted.

Nathan, Julian and Lucas were checking all of Lorena´s favorite places. Right now they were at the park.

"We will find her Nate!" Lucas told his little brother. Nathan was biting his bottom lip softly.

"I hope so, bro." He was really scared of losing his daughter.

"She is my little girl and I am so scared of losing her. She isn´t mine by blood but she is mine by heart!" Nathan explained. Julian and Lucas were nodding their heads yes.

"I know that feeling man!" Julian answered.

"Me too!" Lucas said softly. If Mia would have been the one missing, Lucas would be a mess too. He already was pretty worried now because Lorena was basically his niece.

The police was at the Baker house now.

"Mrs. Scott, we found your foster daughter, she is in surgery right now. She was beaten pretty badly." The police officer said.

"Did you found the person who had hurt her?" Mia asked.

"Yes. He is at the police station now." The other police officer answered.

"Did he raped her?" Sam asked, with fear in her eyes.

"No, he was interrupted by a woman who was walking her dogs in the woods." The older police man explained. Brooke called Julian, Nathan and Lucas to tell them everything.

An hour later everyone was sitting in the waiting area. Sam and Mia were nervously playing with each others hands. They were scared that they could lose Lorena. Nathan was holding Haley close.

"Our baby girl will be fine." He whispered into her ear.

"I am so scared, our little girl has been through so much." Haley said and sniffled softly.

" I know,Hales." He gently kissed her forehead. Jamie was playing a game on his phone, but his mind really wasn´t into the game he played. His mind was with his older sister. She was the first older girl that allowed him to hang out with the big kids. Lydia sat next to her brother.

"Lorena will be fine?" She asked. Jamie looked at his little sister.

"I hope so." Jamie told her.

"I want Lorena to be okay." Lydia answered.

"Me too Lydie, me too!" Jamie said and hugged his little sister close.

"Mommy and Daddy are sad because of Lorena?" She asked.

"Yeah they are sad, because Lorena is hurt and mommy and daddy love her very much!" Jamie explained to her.

"I love Lorena too!" Lydia answered.

"I love Lorena too, she is our sister and she always protected us." Jamie said.

"Lorena is a good sister!" Lydia looked at Jamie and kissed his cheek. Ten minutes later Lorena´s doctor walked in…


End file.
